untitled
by anime-queen46
Summary: ya I can't think of a title but feel free 2 give suggestions. Shessomaru has fallen in love with a human and not just any human its Mrs. Hagurashi. See how Kagome and Inuyasha deal with it better yet see what Shessomaru thinks of modern Japan. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Ok here's my story hope you guys like it its my first Inuyasha fan fic so if you don't mind be nice anyway here you go

* * *

Aniko had just put her son to bed for the night and went down stairs to get a cup of tea _' I guess he's not coming tonight'_ she thought to herself as she noticed the time, but then she heard a scratching noise coming from outside and instantly knew what it was.

She walked outside towards the well house and went inside to see none other then the man of her dreams that had been visited by quite frequently. " Your late," she told the man standing in front of her the silvered haired figure simply smiled at her and said, " I had a minor delay with a pest problem named Jaken."

The woman just giggled and kissed her lover passionately, " I have something for you" the man's deep voice said and he took out a ring the woman just looked at him surprised, " I know you like to do these things in a traditional human way go I'll try best at this." He got down on one knee and took her hand sliding the ring on her finger and said, " Aniko will be my mate," " wife" " yes thank you, wife will you be my wife."

Aniko looked like she was going to cry and was so over whelmed with happiness that all she could do was nod and threw her arms around him, " yes I'll marry you Shessomaru," she said as they once again began passionately kissing until she inturrupted," but you know we'll have to tell them aand I don't think they'll take it very well""I know believe me I know but we'll be ok with or without their blessings."

All Aniko could do was smile and enjoy the warmth of being in Shessomru's arms.

* * *

well that's it for now I know this chapter was kinda short but I'll try to make the next one longer anyway good night ladies and germs and c ya 


	2. what's the emergency

sry I haven't updated but your going to have to bear with me cause my niece gave me whatever it is she's got so now I'm sick :( anyway here u go ladies and germs

* * *

"Inuyasha there's a shard in his head," Kagome shouted at the hanyou as she sensed another fragment of the shikon jewel," I'm on it," he called back to her as he viciously thrust his sword into the demons head releasing his prize. 

"Another one bites the dust," mummbled the preverted monk Miroku to no one inperticular as he stood beside Sango the demonslayer who just sighed in agreement and said," Inuyasha, Kagome maybe we should head back to the village, if we leave now we'll make it by dinner." The two just nodded and the group headed back home.

When they got back Kagome was unsespectedly tackled by a small ball of fur,"KAGOME, KAGOME YOUR BACK I MISSED YOU,"" Shippo you don't have to yell she's right there," Inuyasha said annoyed and walked towards Kaede who was making dinner and as he walked away he said something under his breath about Shippo being a suck up.

"hey I'm not a suck up Inuyasha," shippo said running after Inuyasha, in the distance as Kaede stirred the bowl she knew where this was going," 3...2...1," she said and as if on cew the dog and fox demon were down each other's throats once more. Kagome was about to say the "s" word but was inturrupted by her phone which was beeping Kagome telling her she had a message so she took it out to see who sent her the message.

_Kagome,_

_I need you to come home soon there's something I need to talk to you about and if it's not to much trouble please bring Inuyasha as well it concerns him also._

_Mom_

_' It must be urgent mom never sends me a message unless its an emergency'_ Kagome thought as she stared at the message on her phone she hadn't even noticed Inuyasha looking over shoulder until he said," What the hell is that thing?"" Its my phone my mom sends me messages on it in case she needs me back home"she replied." Oh no you don-" Inuysha was cut off when Kagome said," Its an emergency she never calls unless its important and besides she wants you to come to."

Inuyasha just looked at her shocked he haadn't seen that one coming," well if its an emergency then I guess we should go," Kagome smiled at him," thanks Inuyasha I'll tell her we'll there tonight ok,""feh" was his only reply.

"HENTAI," the two didn't even bother to see who it was but they gradually walked over to their two companions to see Miroku brutally battered on the ground with an extremely pissed off Sango close by." I'll take Sango for a walk," Kagome said taking her friend away to blow off some steam.

Inuyasha just looked down at the monk and said," how much you wanna bet you ain't gonna be alive by the time we get back"" What do you mean by that Inuyasha planning on a little private trip with ladie Kagome," Miroku said said getting that preverted look in his eye. This caused him even more pain as Inuyasha pelted him in the head for even thinking something like that," I'm taking Kagome home because her mother needs us you sick fuck."

Kagome and Sango came back a little later," hi Inuyasha," they said as the walked the hanyou whowas sitting crosslegged in front of the fire," hello Miroku," they said as they walked past an unconcious Miroku covered in cuts and bruises from his daily leachery.

"Kagome hurry up will ya I wanna get this over with," Inuyash called to the raven haired girl," ya ya keep your pants on I'm almost done," she called back, Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow," keep my pants on," he mummbled confused then looked down to make sure that they were actually still on.

Kagome walked out of the hut with all her stuff towards Inuyasha but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hanyou," Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him giving himself a wegee from the looks of it," keepin' my pants on what's it look like," Kagome couldn't help but start laughing," Inuyasha that was a figure of speech it meant be patient."

The hanyou just glared at her," let's go already I'm tired of keeping my pants on," obviously that was a bad time for a certain monk to come in to the conversation because before he was once again beatin to a pulp he said," Inuyasha you dog you."

20 minutes later...

"Alright Kagome laet's go he's had enough," Inuyasha said as they walked towards the well leaving behind Miroku who looked strangely identicle to his robes.

" So what's the emergency?" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards the well," I don't know she didn't say," Kagome barley got out as Inuyaasha put him arm in front of her protectively," Wht is it?" she asked him," Shessomaru," he replied sniffing the air and catching his scent until suddenly it was gone," that was weird one minute his scent his strong as hell then all of a sudden its gone," he explained still confused," let's just keep going mom is waiting for us and I told her we would be there by dinner."

When they got to Kagome's time Inuyasha thought he smelt his brother again but thought he was just hungry and went inside."Mama I'm home Ksgome said as the two walked into the kitchen," hello Kaagome" the woman said as she hugged her daughter," hello to you to Inuyasha and don't worry I won't hug you I know you don't like that," Inuyasha just leaned against the wall nd said," feh"" what the emergency you seemed kinda urgent to get us here is everything ok?" " oh yes of course forgive me if I made you worry but I have some news to tell you all I'm just waiting for Sota to come home from soccer practice."

Kagome just looked outside,"mom its pouring out and they still had practice?"" are you kidding this is Sota's favorite weather to play soccer in mind you he's always filthy by the time he gets home," she explained. Inuyasha thought he heard the door open but no one else noticed so he didn't worry about it.

Sota was trying to sneak into the house he knew his mom would absolutely kill him if she saw him because his mom told him they were having company over but when he tried to go through the kitchen he saw him mom, sister and Inuyasha._' better go through the livingroom'_ he thought as he tiptoed through the hall into the living room. As he walked he didn't notice the man sitting on the couch until his deep cold voice said," What aer you doing boy?"" I'm trying to sneak upstairs so I can clean up she'll go balistic if she sees me like this especially in front of company so can you keep a secret please."

Shessomaru was impressed this was the very first human actually living person who stood in his presense without any fear what so ever." Your secret is safe with me," he said" thanks by the waay I'm Sota," he said wipping the mud off his black soccer pants and held it out to Shessomau," I am lord Shessomaru of the western lands," he saidshaking the boy's hand he had learned of this custom from the boy's mother.

As the two were getting to know each other they didn't hear the other three come into the room," Sota look at you your a mess," Aniko said her son as she saw his clothsbehind herInuyasha's voice could be heard," What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

ok ladies and germs that's all for now but I'll try to update soon ok c ya


	3. how they met

ok here we go and sry about spelling Sesshoumaru's name wrong but anyway here you go

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his brother with digust _' how could he have gotten here to begin with'_ " Kagome, Inuyahsa I want you to meet my fiancee I believe you already met though," Aniko said cheerfully as if nothing was wrong," mom how could you be marrying Sesshoumaru he hates humans," Kagome asked her mother a little angry but the older demon answered before Aniko could," I said I hated humans but I never said I hated_all _humans," he said in a matter of fact tone," so what you go around killing humans in till you found one you liked," Inuyasha said sarcasticlly and in the same tone Sesshoumaru answered," precisily."

The whole as everyone argued around him Sota stood there confused so he tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and asked,"what you do to make everybody so mad I thought people getting married was a good thing."Kagome went to her brother's level and said," usually people getting married really is a good thing but in this case its a little confussing becuse in the feudal era Sesshoumaru's past time is slaughtering every human on the face of the Earth and getting Inuyasha's tessaiga(sp?)," Sota just looked around his sister's head at the demon and said," well it didn't seem like he wanted to kill me when I was trying to sneek through here actually he seemed pretty nice I kinda like him""that's because you haven't known him your whole life like I have just try being related to him," Inuyasha said to him still pissed off about the whole thing.

" Please let me explain everything but first Sota go clean up now" Aniko said sternly, the small boy just shrugged his shoulders and ran upstairs still confused bout the whole thing. Kagome and her mother went into the kitchen to get some tea leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru alone in the livingroom to have the largest staring contest known to man. After everyone came back into the room Aniko began her tale of how her and Sesshoumaru fell in love.

" It started last year in April I think and it was a normal day I had the day to myself and I took a nap outside well to my surprise when I woke up to see a pair of the strangest yet most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my as I looked at him more closely I noticed he was a demon but I wasn't afraid of him and he knew it and it was bugging him you could see it especially when I wouldn't tell him where Kagome was and he put his sword to my neck I still wasn't scared. Well I guess for some reson he found this fasinatingbecause he spent the whole day literally trying to make me afraid of him but nothing so he left and I do recall him pouting," Inuyasha couldn't help but start chuckling at the sight of his proud brother pouting but Aniko continued on," so everyday since then he kept trying to make me fear him he even got so deperate as to try and sneak up on me but one he finally just got annoying so I went up to him and said that if I scare him he'd have to leave me and my family alone and if I didn't he could go on as he was trying to scare me, well he agreed so I went right up to him and kissed him right on the lips. I guess we surprised because he wasn't expecting me to kiss him and I wasn't expecting him to kiss back but it happened and we couldn't stay away from each other."

Kagome looked at her mom wide eyed," I can't believe you did that""it was supposed to be a joke" her mother reminded her drily," why were you looking for Kagome and how did you come through?" Inuyasha asked his brother and he replied," I was going to use her against you to get the sword and I saw her go through once so I took a leap of faith, apparently the shikon jewel and demons can go through."" So out of curiosity where are you guys going to live?" Kagome asked the couple," Well because Sota is still going to school we'll probably stay here and live in the feudal era on the weekends and during the summer, we discussed this a while ago," Aniko answered.

Inuyasha still didn't like this there was something about leaving Sesshoumaru with Kagome's family that seemed wrong," how long have you been living here anyway?" the hanyou asked," since this morning what's the matter little brother still don't trust me?" he asked not really caring about the answer. Inuyasha just growled at him," look if you feel so uneasy about me staying here just spend the night," Sesshoumaru suggested annoyed at the younger half demon," sounds good we were planing to stay the night anyway," Kagome said at least trying to be nice.

" Then it's agreed let's go to bed someone alredy beat us to it though," Aniko said picking up her son and taking him upstairs, Sesshoumaru came up behind but turned to the other two," pleasent dreams to you both," and continued up the stairs with Aniko. The two of them stood there in shock never in all the time either one of them had knew the demon hadthey ever heard him say pleasent dreams both of them thought this would be and interesting couple of days.

* * *

ok that's it for now hopefully this was satisfactory for everyone and if I didn't spell that right lay off I'm not good with big words but anyway I'll update soon c ya ladies and germs


	4. a day at the beach

ok here's another chapter so hopefully you guys like it

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, the two demon brothers sat across from each other staring daggers at each other with pure hatred, Inuyasha wasn't convinced Sesshomaru wasn't planning something with Kagome's family and Sesshomaru just loved the fact that this was making him paranoid. 

" Good morning," Aniko said as she gently kissed her fiancee on the lips,"can you pass me the knife?" Sota asked Inuyasha as he sat down," why do you want it?" he asked him curiously," cause I want something to gouge my eyes out that was nasty," he replied making gaging noises. His mother just looked at him drily," what have I said about that no removing body parts at the table," and passed him some cerial.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw the shocked faces on the demons," whatever she said she was being sarcastic," she said sitting down and started eating, Aniko couldn't help but laugh," Are all demons this gulable?" she asked Kagome still laughing and she nodded in reply. Everyone sat at the table eating in an uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still staring at each other with an I-hate-you look. Trying to break the silence Aniko cleared her throat and turned to her daughter," so what are you doing today dear?"" Nothing really why do you ask?" Kagome asked suspicously, her mother just smiled at her and said," well I was thinking we should go to beach today and get to know each other a little better."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other confused and Kagome was about to say something until she was inturrupted by a certain hanyou," feh. whatever," the raven haired girl looked at him surprised," excellent, but were going to have to get you boys some swim suits.Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow," swim suit?"" well of course we can't you two swimming naked," she smiled at him and then turned to her children you two go get your suits on and we'll meet in the car in five minutes."The two nodded and headed upstairs. Aniko started walking upstairs and told the two she'd be down in a minute.

Five minutes later...

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting downstairs in common day cloths Inuyasha was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt and a pair of runners and Sesshomaru was wearing the same thing except he was wearing a tight white muscle shirt. The girl's came downstairs wearing shorts and t-shirts and Sota just wore some long shorts and a t-shirt.

" ok let's go," Aniko said as she walked to the car with Sesshomaru's arm around her waist the other three climbed in the back while the other couple stayed in the front and they drove to the mall. When they left Inuyasha of course had his favorite colour red for his swimming shorts but unfortunately for Sesshomaru he could have white swimming trunks because they were see through so he got black ones.(AN. sry Sesshomaru fans)

As Aniko and Sesshomaru set up the towels Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome starting to take off her," what the hell do you think your doing?" Inuysha asked as he started blushing," well I can't swim in my cloths," she started to say before she realised Inuyasha couldn't see her bathing suit and started to blush," Inuyasha my bathing suit is under my cloths," she said and started to giggle," what are you guys waiting for let's go," Sota said already in his navy blue swim suit and doing a cannonball into the water." Comming," Kagome said pulling her cloths off revealing her pink bikini and started running towards the water.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side and started checking Kagome out after about 3 minutes he shook his head_' I'm starting to get as bad as Miroku'_ he thought then ran after Kagome into the water. The hanyou had just caught up to Kagome and Sota when he got smacked in the head with a weird looking object," Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned," ya what the hell was that thing?" his question was answered pretty quick when someone called behind him," Hagurashi,"" hey Hojo," Kagome waved back, the teenager looked at Inuyasha," sorry about that friend are you alright,""ya thanks here's your...thing" the silver haired boy said handing the football back to Hojo.

The human boy just smiled then walked over to Kagome getting a little to close for Inuyasha's liking and unvoluntarily started to growl," do you, your brother and your friend wanna play Yuri and everyone is over there he said pointing to the group." Ya sure what do you say Inuyasha?""feh" was his reply, Kagome just rolled her eyes as Hojo lead her and Sota toward where everone else was, Inuyasha just groned as he followed them.

"Hey Kagome what's up and whose your friend?" one of them asked(warning: I don't quite know all their names so I'm making it up)Eri leaned close to Yuri'sear and said," probably her two-timing boyfriend,""yea."Inuyasha just looked at them shocked_' they think I'm her boyfriend?'_ " guys this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Yuri, Eri, Aya, Asiri and of course you already met Hojo,"" ya how ya doin'," he said he really didn't want to be there." ok guys let's start a new game" Hojo said throwing the ball to Inuyasha how actually caught it this time," now what?" he looked to Kagome for help," just throw it to someone," she said and he threw it back to Hojo kinda hard," nice arm" he managed to weeze out.

The game went on for a while and eventually Inuyasha got the hang of it and actually started having fun. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha _' its nice to see him actually having fun once in a while' _the hanyou caught her smiling at him and didn't see the water comming right at him," well aren't we attentive little brother," Inuyasha turned around to see his half brother smirking at him but as he basked in his victory he didn't notice the small boy splash him back laughing. Suddenly the five of them were in this huge water fight.

"Game over I guess," Hojo said out loud to no one inperticular," c'mon Hojo were still here ya know," the girls called to him and he ran over completely forgetting about Kagome. Inuyash snuck up on the unsespecting Kagome and pulled her under the water but before she went under she yelled "SIT" and the both of them flew under the water. After a few minutes they managed to get back up to the surface just in time to get splashed by one of Sota's famous cannonballs.Aniko stood there and smiled she was glad to see her family getting along, unfortunately her thoughts were interupted by Sesshomaru swimming under her legs and lifting her up on his shoulders and bringing her into the water with him.

By the end of the day everyone was tired from swimming and were drying off ready to go home, Sesshomaru helped Aniko with the towels and things and the family started home. When they got home Kagome took Inuyasha aside and said," thanks," she said," for what?" he asked her wondering what he did," for going to the beach with us I really appreciate it this could actually be good for you and him," she said smiling at him gently," I only did it cause I don't trust him and Idon'twannaseeyougethurt,"" what was that last part?" Kagome asked," I don't wanna see you get hurt you happy now," he said angry and ebarrased, Kagome just kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug,"very" was the last thing she said as she went upstairs to her room.

Inuyasha watched her as she walked up the stairs and blushed at the fact that Kagome had just kissed him and secretly smiled up at her and went to bed on the couch.

* * *

well that's it for now hopefully u liked that and I'll try and update soon c ya later ladies and germs 


	5. danger lurking

ok one more chapter before bed so here you go enjoy

* * *

Inuyasha really didn't wanna do this but he was going to have to leave Kagome and her family with his brother for the day so Miroku and Sango knew what was going on and why him and Kagome weren't coming back for a while." I"ll be back by sundown I promise," he said to the raven haired girl before he left," ok but be careful alright?"" whatever" was all the hanyou said before jumping out her window," geesh sorry for carring," Kagome said to herself after he left.

Inuyasha raised towards the village as soon as he got out of the well and found Kaide,"hey hag where's Miroku and Sango?"" should I really tell ye after that comment," the prietess saaid drily,"don't play games with me tell me where they are," he said imptiently," fine Inuyasha they in a village a few miles fromhere exterminating a demon is that stisfactory enough for you," Inuyasha didn't answer he just flew off towards the next village.

The hanyou finally managed to make it to them," hey Sango, monk where've you been,"" Inuyasha your early where is lady Kagome?" the monk asked curiously,"make home I'm going back after I explain things to you"" What's wrong Inuyasha is Kagome in danger" Sango asked asked walking up to them," something like that ya her mom is marrying Sesshomaru and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him so me and Kagome are going to be more then a few days I can'ttell how long but keep searching for the jewel fragmentsalright I'm out of here."

" Wait Inuyasha!" Sango cried," let us help you it would be better having a few extra pairs of eyes watching Sesshomaru," I agree," replied the monk," no I'll take care of my brother on my own thanksanywaysee ya."

The hanyou headed back towards the well unknown that he was being followedby a puppet spy sent by Naraku that looked exactly like him. As Inuyasha jumped in the well Naraku noticed that aafter he jumped the hanyou's body completely disappeared," so that's where your hiding Inuyasha and it appears your brother is as well hmmm I may have to come by for a visit won't I" the evil demon said to himself as an evil plan began to unfold in his mind.

When Inuyasha got back he was relieved to find everyone safe Kagome told him that they were at school so Sesshomaruwouldn't have had a chance to ttack her or Sota and Aniko was out all day so it was just Sesshomau aat home by himself." Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked concerned he seemed to be looking over his shoulder alot since he got back," ya its just I couldn't help being watched while I was in the feudal era and it feels like something bad is going to happen."

* * *

I know its short but its like 3:50 am and ya I'm kinda tired so goodnight 


	6. Kagura the spy

WARNING: maybe another short chapter and I might be changing the tittle to "My mother's fiancee so jsut so you know it'll probably after the next chapter I do this so you all know.

* * *

Naraku returned to his castle after spying on Inuyasha confused about how he could have just disappeared after jumping into a well, if he could just find out where he was hiding he could destroy him then and there." Kanna," the demon called for his emotionless minion," show me where Inuyasha is?" the snowy haired girl held up her mirror to him," it appears he is not of this time anymore lord Naraku,"she explained," hmmm go fetch Kagura for me Kanna," the girl did as she was told and brought the young woman to him,"you called for me Loed Naraku," she said," yes I want you to go down the bone eater'swell and bring me back information of what lies at the bottum of it."

Kagura seemed confused and was about to refuse but remembered that he literally held her life in his hands and went off, Naraku chuckled to himself," soon I will destroy you Inuyasha."

Kagura made it to the well and was surprised and bewildered as she found herself floating in a soft blue light, as she landed she noticed that she could no longer see the sky _' what is this place?'_ she thought as she jumped out and left the small building. Cautiously she walked around the area until she heard familiar voices and hid to get a closer look.

Meanwhile...

" What I don't get is how you got here in the first case," Inuyasha said to his brother, they had been discussing how Sesshomaru was able to go through the well like he did," well from what I have observed only people with a demon aura or someone who possesses the shikon jewel can pass through the well but few know about it," the older youkai explained," also people who are connected to other people with these abilities can go through for example I have brought Aniko to the feudal era with me before." Sesshomaru's suddenly stood up and Inuyasha's ears started twitching," are you guys ok?" Kagome asked," ya stay here I'm gonna check something out," Inuyasha said as he and his brother went outside.

Kagura heard them comming and immediately went to the well jumping through back to Naraku to tell him what she found out.

"Can you smell anything?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as the hanyou was on his hands and knees," ya something was definetly here and covered itself well, its gone now anyway but we better keep an eye on it," he said the youkai nodded and the two of them went back inside.

"Naraku I've returned with some interesting information for you," Kagura said bowing to the demon," please go on," he said interested," you were right Inuyasha disappeared in the well but to a different time in fact possibly the future I'm not certain but he and that girl are hiding there as well as Inuyasha's brother, from what I've heard only demons and people possessing a piece of the sacret jewel can pass through the well," the wind sorceress explained.

"Excellent work Kagura your deed will not go unrewarded you may go now," he said Kagura bowed and left quietly leaving Naraku thinking of aplan of attack," this may give me a chance to play with my new toy," he said to himself and began to laugh evilly.

* * *

that's it for now and I've decided to dedicte this story to my dad cause he's getting married soon I'll update soon promise bye


	7. the note

hello everybody after this chapter I'll be changing the title as I told in the last chapter I think to My Mother's Fiance so just a heads upand please review don't be shy I'm kinda lacking in that area but enough of my whinning here you go

* * *

Life was starting to get normal again Kagome had excepted the fact that her mother was going to marry Sesshomaru and had gotten used to having him around and so had Inuyasha even though he was to stuborn to admit it but refused to leave anyone alone in the room with his brother, he could feel something bad was going to happen soon but didn't know what so he thought it best to keep a close eye on him. When ANiko came in Kagome helped her mother make brecfast and have "girl talk"," I'm so glad everyone is starting to get along, I really think this is best for everyone," Kagome nodded at her comment smiling at her mother, she had never seen her so happy before. Sota was the last one to walk in, Kagome and her mother noticed he still seemed to close to Inuyasha it seemed like he was still uncomfortable round Sesshomaru but come to think they really hadn't spent any time together or gotten to know each other.

The family ate in silence and Aniko waited for the children to leave before she had this conversation with the youkai." Sesshomaru can I speak to you about something?"" of course what of?" the woman stared after her son worried about how this would turn out." Well it's just that I'm worried Sota still feels afraid of you, I know Kagome was shocked and is now quite used to you and respects as does Inuyasha but Sota isa different story..." she drifted off waiting fro her fiancee to say something," Aniko you know that I'm not good with children you remember what happened with Rin, I still don't know if she forgave me for it,but I love you that is all that should matter is it not""of course but you have to understand thatwhen you marry me you, you are going to bea father as well as a husband and Sota has never had aman in his life. his father died before he was born and his grandfather was not much influence, why do you think he clings to Inuyasha so muchhe sees him as a male figure but he is a big brother Sota needs a father, all I'm asking is that you spend a little time with him also."

the woman smiled at her lover and squeezed his hand gently," you'll be fine, just be yourself," Sesshomaru smiled back a took a deep breath," I'll try."

The two lovers spent the day together walking through the park and all over the city together enjoying each other's company, Aniko couldn't help but laaugh as he watched Sesshomaru discover the video cameras in the display case at an electronics store. The demon couldn't see what was so funnythis was scarring the shit out of him, the day ws full of amusing newexperiences including ice cream, skating, and carriage rides," so what do you think of my world?" Aniko asked the youkai as she laid her head on his shoulder with her arm tucked under his,"" its confusing its hard to tell whether its beautiful or frightening."" I know but that's what makes it so interesting to live in you never know what's going to happen." Sesshomaru just looked down at her and kissed her head," you aer wht mke it worth living here."

" The couple got back just after Kagome did," hello sweetheart, how was school""fine, where were you guys, didn't you have work mom," the girl couldn't help but be curious, her mother was always home before she did," oh not today I requested a day of so someone covered for me at the office." Kagome just nodded_' she's never had a day off since her maternity leave with Sota, thanks Sesshomaru' _the teenage looked at the youkai with an appreciative expression on her face and mouthed him a thank you before leaving. Not long after Sota came in and threw his bag at the bottum of the stairs, Sesshomaru noticed his expression before he ran up to his room and he was not happy," what was that about?" his asked Aniko as she came back into the room," I don't know," she said picking up his bag to look for notes from his teacher to keep her informed of what was going on at school but stopped when she came across one," oh no" was all she said before turning to the youkai who looked back at her concerned," what's wrong?" Aniko was silent before she answered," Father/Son picnic, he has to go no matter what and every year since he was five he's been picked on because he doesn't have a father to do any of the games with." Sesshomaru couldn't believe it he got picked onfor something he couldn't help, Anikoexplained what a father/son picnic was exactly and Sesshomru looked at her like she just grew an extra head," no way woman youmust be madd I won't do it hell no." Anikoknew exactly how to handle the situation and smiled wikidly to herself before starting the fake tears. The youkai felt horrible he didn't mean to make her cry(hee..hee)" alright alright, I'll go talk to him if it helps ok?" he pleaded hoping she'd stop, she nodded and waved him off, when he ws out of the room she started laughing evilly," I still got it."

The youkai walked up to the Sota's room and knocked, he picked up this habitafter accidently walking into Kagome's room without knocking and she just got out of the shower. Sota was surprised to say the least to see him there," can I help you?" he asked," your mom told me about the picnic thing and I'm willing to help you out if you want" the boy didn't answer and looked away," well unless you don't mind going another year of being teased about...your situation." Sesshomaru could tell he was seriously considering the idea," ok that'd be ok I guess you really don't mind or did my mom fake cryand guilt you up here""both except she was really crying" Sotaa just shook his head nd giggled," no she wasn't." Realising he was tricked the youkai looked annoyed," she uses that alot so be carefull""thanks for the tip," getting off topic Sesshomaru noticed the thing in Sota's hand," what's that?"" my gameboy?" Sota questioned and he nodded back," a electronic toy wanna play?"" I don't play" the youkai said turning to leave" hmm wise choice you wouldn't wnt to get your but kicked by an eight year old," the boy said teasing hitting a nerve, Sesshomaru turned tosee the boy offering him a controller.

* * *

yay another chapter donePLEASE review I really wanna know what you think good or bad tillnext time then c ya ladies and germs.


	8. father son picnic

hey everbody here's the next chapter so enjoy

* * *

The youkai couldn't believe it for the frist time in his life he had been beatin t something and by a human boy no doubt, he looked to see Sota looking back at him with a giant smile on his face," how about best three out of five," Sesshomaru suggested desperate two win,"you got it," the boy replied confidently. 

"Mom where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked noticing he wasn't there which ws really weird cause he seemed like he was glued to her,"upstairs with your brother""What?" Inuyasha said just comming into the conversation,"ya their starting to get to know each other a little better, actually could you go get them for me dinner is almost ready,"Aniko asked. Kagome and Inuyasha walked upstairs toget the two all was quite until they heard,"VICTORY IS MINE NO MERCY""NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT" the two ran to Sota's room fearing for his life but opened the door to something they weren't expecting. Sesshomaru was holding Sota down with one hnd while the other one...tickled him?" Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked at what they saw, Sesshomaru was smiling and playing and Sota wasn't dead."Guysplease help me," the boy pleaded between giggles, Inuyasha just smirked and jumped on Sesshomaru pulling him off then Sota jumped on Sesshomru tickling the hell out of him, Kagome couldn't resist and got the video camera.

The tickle war continued as Sesshomaru gothis one arm free grabbing the boy and tickling him merclissely," awww how cute," came a voice from outside the room Kagome and Aniko stood there with the video camera playing. The three boys just looked at each other and smirked evilly and before the girls knew it they were being attacked by all three of them, the video camera rolling away taping the family."Ok that's enough dinner'sready,"Aniko said andbefore she could blink all three of the boys ran down stairs,as the two girls sat up thewoman said,"yup still got it."

After dinner they decided to help Sesshomaru learn what a three legged race was having a race, it was Sesshomaru and Sota against Inuyasha and Kagome, Aniko blew the whistleand they were off, the older youkai got really annoyed really fast _' well if I can't beat him why not have a little fun'_as Inuyasha and Kagome caught up Sesshomaru stook his foot out tripping the pair landing in an akward position with Inuyasha laying on Kagome both blushing madly," Uh Inuyasha could you get off me now please""ya hold on," he replied slicing the cloth off their legs. "Honey you know you can't do that tomorrow right""your kidding" Sesshomaru said seriously, his fiance just nodded," can we try again?"Sota asked," no time for bed and me and Sesshomaru are gonna have a three legged race on our own. Kagome and Inuyasha looked like they were going to be sick,"tomorrow is a big day for you two.

After Sota was in bed Inuyasha stopped Sesshomaru to talk to him,"what do you want little brother?"he asked annoyed his brother had been diong this since he got there,"I just can't help but wonder whatever happened to Rin""I couldn't take care of her,I couldn't give her what she needed,so Idid what was bestfor her, Ileft her with in a village that would take care of her until I can come back for her""why haven't you gone back yet? ya know eventually she is going to think you abandond her""I did no such thing" the youkai growled,"she needs a family and when I take Aniko and Sota to the feudal era I'm getting her back make no mistake about it, why do you hate me here anyway if anything it's changing me for the better because of themevenKagome,I understandwhy father fell in love with your mother and I understand why you meant so much to him and why he was willing to die for you and her, now if you don't mind I have a race to prepaare for tomorrow," with that the older demon left his shocked brother behind even more confused then when he confronted him in the first place.

The hanyou walked back towards Kagome's room,"so what did he say?"she asked curiously snapping Inuysha out of this thoughts,"he said being around your mom, brother and you make him a better person,"Kagome looked at him shocked,"must run in the family""what's that supposed to mean?""since I've met you, little by little you've become a better person, not that I didn't like you before mind you but you've grown up more or less."Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the fact she made Inuyasha blush _' screw it' _she thought and went over and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek," goodnight," she said before walking back over to her bed,"ya night" the hanyou said leaving the girl's room to go to sleep.

The next day the two got ready to go,"so we'll be home right after promise,"Sesshomaru said, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his hair in a low ponytail, before leaving," you remember how to use the camera Inuyasha""ya,ya stop pestering me woman,"Inuyasha was wearing blackjeans and a black t-shirt, Kagome punched him the arm lightly for the comment."Good luck sweety," Aniko said giving Sota a kiss on the cheek," you to,"she said giving her fiancee on last quick kiss before leaving.

It didn't take long for the three to get to the park, neither Sesshomru or Inuyasha had ever seen so many people in one place before," I'll be right back, I'm just gonna tell my teacher were here," Sota said before taking off."So what do you want to do now,"Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as they stood there, the hanyou just shrugged his shoulders then sniffed smelling a very fmiliar and wonderful scent,"is that ramen?" he asked out loud walked off in search of the source of the aroma with his older brother rolling his eyes behind him.

Sota hd finally found his teacher,"sensai, I'm here and so is my step dad""alright Sota your all signed up have fun,"Sota was about to walk back to the demons when he was stopped by a very familiar wall type person," so Hagurashi you doing the three legged race o ya that's right you don't a partner," the boy's laughter was cut off quickly by the emotionless voice of Sesshomaru himself,"last time I checked he did," the boy turned to see the youkai's cold face,"boo" the kid ran off screaming scared shitless."I have never seen him do that before,"Sota stated surprised, the youkai just chuckled leading theSota back to Inuyasha, when they found him he was in the middle of a bowl of ramen,"ready to go," he said finishing,"ya let's go Sota lead the way," the boy led them to where the race was being held,"Inuyahsa, you can over there to watch, were headed that way,""alright goodluck," he said and went where he had to go.

The person in charge tied the sash around Sota and Sesshomaru's legs for the face and waited for the signal,"on your marks...get set...GO" everyone took off at the same, Sota kept up with Sesshomaru pretty good but they were infifth place and he was very competitive, he looked down at the boy and smiled evilly. Before Sota knew it he was being picked up and the youkai ran for it easily getting first place, Sesshomaru put the kid down before anyone saw and they ran across the finish line winning but fell over anyway."For the record that only happens when I play you re not aloud to cheat except under my supervision understood," Sota just nodded,"mom is gonna kill you for that you know,"Sota said in a matter of fact tone"oh ya I know but it'll be funny as hell to watch later." Inuyasha just walked over laughing his ass off recieving a middle finger from both Sesshomaru and Sota at the same time from where they laid.

"NEXT EVENT THE PIE EATING CONTEST FATHERS AND SONS OR BROTHER AND BROTHERS CAN BATTLE IT OUT FOR PIE EATING KING,""oh dear lord," said Sota already knowing where this was going, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just looked at each other and smiled evilly. Sota stood to the side with the video camera while the two brothers took their place, the pies were set out and the announcer counted them down," on your marks...get set...GO" Sesshomaru stuffed the pie into his mouth all at once chewing it casually while Inuyasha just sorta swollowed it whole _' good to see he isn't wasting time chewing' _Sota thought as he watched a little disgusted.

1 hour later

"where are they putting it all,"one of the pie guys asked," I don't know but were out of pies," the other said,"WELL IT SEEMS WE HAVE A TIE AND WERE OUT OF PIES,""like hell I'm going to share Pie eating with you," Inuyasha said as he took guy's face next to him out of a pie and and ate the pie whole smiling victoriously at his brother," that is sick Inuyasha, you do realise that guy growled in that pie right,""your point," the hanyou said still chewing. Sesshomaru just shook his head in disgust.

By the end of the day Sota had a blue ribbon for the soccer game his team won, Sesshomaru had one for arm wrestling, and of course Inuyasha had his crown that said 'PIE EATING KING' which he wore very proudly. "Ready to go home," Sota nodded as he yawned,"alright let's go," he said putting the boy on his back and they headed back but when they got home they weren't expecting what they did when they got there...

* * *

well that's it so please review and tell me what you think ok until next time c ya


	9. the battle begins

hey guys Happy Easter here y go hope the easter bunny brings you something good

* * *

The three looked horrified at the sight of seeing Kagome and Aniko lying face down on the ground, Sesshomru slowly slid Sota off his back and rushed to his lover to see if she was alright and Inuyasha did the same to Kagome. 

The youkai gently shook his fincee in hopes to revive her but they were in vain and the woman remained motionless,desperate he took out tensaiga but when he was about to slash he noticed the goblins of the ded were nowhere to be seen and realiztion dawned on him."Yes the bacteria does not kill them only causes them pain until they eventully parish and not even your precious tensaiga can save them,"the two brothers turned to see none other then Naraku,"you did this,"Inuyasha said pulling Kagome protectively to his chest,"of course oh by the way I do believe the boy has been exposed long enough for the bacteria to take effect."

Sesshomaru turned around to see Sota on hands and knees gasping for air, the youkai quickly scopped the boy in his arms trying his best to keep him calm,"Sota I need you to stay with me alright just take deep breathes your ok""I...c-can't...it...hurts"the small boytried to say between gasps,"I know it hurts don't worry you, your mom and Kagome are going to be ok I promise""I know I trust you,"Sota gave him a small smile before loosing conciousness.

Sesshomaru gently laid him next to his mother,"I promise,"he whispered as if reasurring them and himself, Inuyasha could of sworn he saw a single come from each of his eyesbefore pulling out tojikin and turning towards the evil demon. The hanyou was surprised to say the least when he heard his brother say,"you ready Inuyasha,"he nodded and quickly pulled out tetsusaiga and making the blade go blood red,"let's do this."

Naraku chuckled,"how sweet you two are finally going to get along and work together to defeat me, well then kill me and bacteria will go with me because it was I who created it in the first place so go ahead boys give your best shot," as he said this he removed his body showing the many demon parts he had collected over the years.

Inuyasha attacked him first and was immediately shot back while his brother quickly took his place but was the two were sooned reunited as Inuyasha stubornly jumped at him again determinedly."Fools what make you think you can defet me,"Naraku said confidently,"if I had ranmen for every time I heard that line..."the hanyou said slashing at the demons body,"no kidding famous last words I say,"Inuyasha chuckled at his brother's comment.

Sesshomaru smiled back but was distracted as something penitrated the back of his neck and the youkai fell with a sickening thud _'I have to get up'_ he thought trying to get up quickly realised he couldn't move."Sesshomaru you are only temperarily paralyzed but its enough time to kill you, goodbye,"all the youki could do was watch as his brother raced one of Naraku's body parts towards him.

* * *

oh no will Inuyasha make it who knows MMMMMWWWWAAAAAAAAA sry way to much easter chocolate anyway review and tell me what you think


	10. criss cross

ok people sorry I haven't written in a while but ya anyway here ya go

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for the blow to come and end his life but had the shock of his life when Inuyasha take the blow for him through his shoulder. "Damn I was aiming for your heart but I guess this is just as good," Naraku said watching the scene unfold in front of him,"hey I got TWO arms remember bastard just becuse I one is useless doesn't mean I can't use the other to kick your ass," the hanyou angrilly hissed in pain."We'll see," Naraku said as he pulled out several vine like rms that were as thick as tree roots.

Meanwhile the youkai was still paralyzed from where he laid _' think fast what the hell do I do' _Sesshomaru thought as the strange arms came straight for him. Then the youkai zoned out to a flashback that was a long time forgotten.

_flashback_

_A young youkai who wore an emotionless face sat on a hill close to his father's castle, he had not seen his father in quite some time six years to be exact. He was upset with him for coming home with a human wife and a hanyou child that he refused to see as his brother._

_"Sesshomaru" said a small voice nearby," what do you want abomination?" he asked coldly,"I'm bored can I stay with you""No now get the hell away from me." The five year old was crushed and was about to leave when he heard something coming there way,"hey do you smell that, its big let's go see," the hnyou said before darting off._

_The youkai camly stood up ' this should be interesting' he thought to see the intruder, the scene he came on was not what he had expected. A large swamp like creature with several rooted arms all attacked Inuyasha at once the hanyou impressed his older brother, which was clerly shown of course, with how well he could dodge the attacks. Sesshomaru stood and watched for a while until the demon finally got one ofits arms through Inuyasha's shoulders traping him against a tree._

_Before another arm could go through the boy's head Sesshomaru decided to make his ppearence by cutting the boy lose with his poisonous claws. The youkai turned to see Inuyasha pulling the arm out of his shoulder without even wincing again impressing his brother was knocked back pretty good._

_Offically getting pissed off the youkai came up with an idea and smiled at Inuyasha mischieviously, the boy looked at him confused," follow me and do as I do got it," the nodded and followed his brother as he ran up one of the arms and ran up the one beside him." When I say switch jump over here," seeing the boy was ready he yelled switch when an arm came right at them which made the two dodge the attack with ease, the two continuedthe criss cross fighting technique until they came to the creatures soft spot his neck where a large vain stood._

_Without eventelling the hanyou the two brothers attacked the creature, Sesshomaru with his poisonous claws and Inuyasha with his blades of blood instantly killed it causingthe remains of it's corpse todrench the two."Never speak of this again," the youkai said and walked away._

_end of flashback_

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and looked toward his injured brother who was holding his own pretty good. Inuyasha turned to his brother to see him wearing a rather evil smile _'that's never a good _sign' he thought.

"Criss cross," the youkai said to him hoping he would remember, the hanyou looked confused for a minute before returning the evil smile that was identical to his brother's. The two then then looked toward Naraku and started to run up his root like extra limbs. "SWITCH," Sesshomaru yelled seeing the attack coming their way and jumped to where the one brother had been easily dodging the attack.

The two continued this and then Inuysha jumped behind Naraku and Sesshomaru continued to run towards him and before the demon could do anythingat the same time Inuyasha cut his head off, Sesshomaru chopped off his upper body from the rest of it.

The evil demons head rolled away but before hefinally died hesaid," you may haave killed me but I'm taking your family to hell with me."This caused the youkai to look back towards his family, he walked up to them and took out a dagger and slit his wrists nd then slit one of Aniko's and Souta's wrists pressing his against their's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyhsa asked," your demon blood can save Kagome, it'll kill the bacteria after a few hours""but won't that-""we don't don't have a choice now do it," Sesshomaru shouted at him and without hesitation slit his and Kagome's wrist and pressed them together.

_' Please let this work I need you Kagome don't leave me' _the hanyou brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead, unknown to him the girl's hair was growing longer.

* * *

ok tat should do you over for a while enjoy


	11. changes

hello people I've learned a very important thing today...it is never a good thing when the nurse giving you a needle says,"Opps" anyway enjoy

* * *

Inuyasha woke up the next morning and couldn't but blush as he realised how he and Kagome were positoned. He also tried not to laugh as he looked over at Sesshomaru laid across Aniko and Sota protectively.

Remebering what happened the night before he quickly checked Kagome's pulse relieved when he felt it's light rhythm. As he ripped his sleeves to bandage their slit wrists he could already see the change in her. Quickly he shook the older youkai and helped him wrap up the other's wrists and carry the three upstairs.

Aniko slowly opened her eyes the last thing she remembered she was being attacked by Naraku, quickly she shot up fearing the worst but instead only woke Sesshomaru."Your awake than Kami," he said reaching over to hug her protectively," I'm glad your ok to but why do I feel so different," she asked noticing her fang teeth were larger.

Sesshomaru's head dropped _' how do I tell her this' _" sweetheart last night you, Sota and Kagome were infected with a bacteria that nearly killed you, in order for us to save you we had to give you are blood, because we had to give you so much our blood mixed together and well..."

The youkai stopped as she looked into the mirror and her jaw dropped, her hair was braided down her back with silver streacks in it and her ears had become pointed along with her nails and teeth," I'm a youkai," she said shocked," a hanyou actually like Inuyasha." She looked back over to him," what about Kag..." Aniko was cut off by her daughter's screaming," well she's up," Sesshomaru said sarcasticly.

The woman ran to her child who she could barely recognize, Kagome's hair now reached her thighs but still black but now there were little black doggy ears on top of her head. Like her mother her claws and teeth had grown and her eyes had become different but they still remained bluish grey as they were before,"you to huh?" Aniko said drily.

" How can you be so calm about this?" Kagome asked freakingout,"I look so..so...not me I feel so weird""Kagome it's ok your going to feel weird at first butyou need to calm down ok?" Inuyasha calmed her down quickly as she breathed.

"Morning, mom I think I need a haircut and my teeth hurt," Sota said ashe waalked right by them like everyhting was normal. The boy looked pretty much the same except his hair looked more like Sesshomaru's only jet black as were his eyes which looked like there weren't any pupils and his ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's as well.

"What?" he said annoyed getting mad at everyone looking at him,"notice anything different?" his mother asked him. The boy looked at his hands thenglidded his tongue across his teeth then it finally sunk in," I'm not human anymore am I?" he asked calmly, everyone shook their heads." Alrighty then what's for breakfast," he said walking down stairs, everyone just shook their heads andfollowed him downstairs.

Getting annoyed with the boy liking his teeth Inuyasha growled," do you mind that's really bugging me""I can't help it my teeth really hurt"" Ya you'll be like that for a few weeks, yourat the ge where your full grown youkai teeth are growing in" Sesshomaru explained." Peachy," the boy said as he tried to eat his cereal.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked the question had been plauging her for a while now, the youkai simply said," we go back."

* * *

well that's all sorry if it was really boring anyway until next time 


	12. water fight

ok ok no more cliffies alright but I find myself in a dilema, help me out should I end this story and start a sequel or what help me out

* * *

Everyone sat at the table shocked except Sesshomaru and Aniko,"we have to leave our home," Kagome said shocked she couldn't believe it she didn't want to leave she grew up here she couldn't take this all at once first she turns into a demon then now she has to leave her home.

The room became silent as Kagome ran away crying," I'll take care of her," Inuyasha said following the former human and ound her under the sacred tree where he was once pinned for 50 years.

"Kagome you ok?" he said sitting beside her under the tree," I can't leve this place Inuyasha I just can't you don't understand how much this place means to me I was born hear," she sobbed breathing heavily as she spoke. The hanyou pulled the girl into a warm embrace and brushed his clawed hand throught her long, silky black hair.

"It'll be ok I promise, I won't let anything happen to you ok nothing is going to change I'll always be here to protect you because I lo-" he stopped there afraid of what she would think if he told her how he felt. Kagome looked up at him with her tear stained face nd smiled at him.

"I love you to Inuyasha," she said as she sniffed, the silver haired teen looked shocked at first then smiled and brushed her tears away with his thumb caressing her soft rossy cheek. Before either knew what was happening the leaned into each other and shared a soft passionate kiss.

"Ha I knew it," a voice called far off making the two rip themselves apart from each other and blush like hell.

"Souta I'm going to kill you,"Kagome yelled chasing after the small boy around the shrine right pass Sesshomaru who was holding Aniko in his arms.

"I'll kill you runt," Kagome's voice could be heard from where the couple stood," I'm going to miss their affectionate play time together," Aniko said to her mate just before her daughter's voice rang out again,"AAAHHH Sota that was cold no water whose," followed by the boy's evil laughter which kinda scared the full blooded demon.

"I think I mighta gave him to much of my blood," he said a little worried," nah he just had waaaaay to much suger for 9:00 in the morning,"she reassured him by patting his hand.

"MOM SOUTA FOUND THE WATER BALLOONS," Kagome called as the boy's evil laughter again followed,"with my water balloons of doomI shall take over the world,"Sota said throwing his balloons at his sister with Inuyasha's help.

Without warning a red balloon headed straight for the coupleAniko being long time mother quickly ducked, Sesshomaru being new at being a father got hit right in the face. Mrs. Hagurashi tried not to laugh by covering her mouth.

"Souta come here a minute will you," Sesshomru said casually and reluctantly obeyed him, when he got to him the youkai grabbed the balloon out of his hand,"mind if I borrow this?" he asked, his answer was the boy's head nodding.

"Thankyou,"he said smashing it over Aniko's head making her scream as the cold water went down her back,"oh now its on," she said goingfor the water whose. Thealldemons jumped as far away from the crazy lady and her super soaker.

By the end of the day everybody was soaked, Aniko and Sesshomaru stayed outside a little longer though. Noticing his fiancee a little distracted he asked,"What's wrong love?"She turned to him and smiled,"nothing I was just hoping there was one last thing we could do before we left home."

Sesshomarusmiled down at her knowing what it was,"I think it can be arranged," he said as he lightly kissed his mate and carried her to bed.

* * *

so what did you think please review till next time friends


	13. wedding bells

ello people I think I should clear something up cause some of my reviewers have their head stuck in the gutter further then I do so hopefully this chapter will clear up what Aniko was talkin about

* * *

Aniko stood in front of the mirror to see how she looked in her wedding dress, it ws a beautiful flowing strapless gown that showed off her curves nicely. Her hair was in a bun with two single curls outlining her face and a tiara veihl made into the bun, she also wore glass slippers.

"Wow mom you look amazing,"Kagome said walking in standing in awe at how beautiful she looked and handed her mother her bouquet. She was wearing beautiful maid of honour dress that was similar to the style of her mother's dress except she had a light purple dress with matching satin heels. Her hair was down except that her sides were pulled back into a small braid with small flowers in her hair.

"Thank you Kagome your look very nice also the hair dresser did a good job on both of us," Aniko replied taking the large bouquet."I'm so nervous,"the blushing bride added shaking a little from excitment.

"You shouldn't be nervous mama you've done this before," Kagome said comfortingly," It's not me I'm worried about," Aniko replied drily.

Meanwhile...

_'How the hell do you work this thing?' _Sesshomaru thought fiddling with the bow for his tux, he turned to his brother who had it on perfectly.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked Inuyasha pissed off,"squirt did it," the hanyou replied simply wearing the same tux as his older brother, the two looked like twins because of how the looked wearing the same suits and wearing their hair down.

"Sota!" the youkaicalled, the small boy ran in wearing the same suit as the other demons but he had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"You rang?" he said upon hearing his name,"Ya help," Sesshomaru said kneeling in front of the boy and handing him the bow. After a few minutes Sesshomaru looked back in the mirror satisfied.

"So are you ok with where to go cause I gotta go get mom," Sota said making sure they were ready, thebrother's nodded as the boy ran off.

The kid ran into his mother's dressing room and smiled at how happy she was,"hi sweetie you look so handsome,"the bride commented admiring her son.

"You both look great you ready to go?" he said holding out his arms to both girls,"you bet let's rock and roll," Kagome said letting her brother lead her and her mother towards the door.

The church was beautiful full of roses and water lillies, the two brothers waited at the end of the aisle with the priest, their attention automaticly went to the doors when the music started. Inuyasha thought he was looking at an angel as he watched Kagome walk down the aisle admiring her beauty nd grace.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped as Sota walked Aniko down the aisle literally, Inuyasha pushed it back up when he noticed it didn't go back up. The church went silent as the cerimony began.

>>Fast foward >>

"Do you Sesshomaru take this woman to be your offical wedded wife from this day foward for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked him,"I do," he said never taking his eyes off his wife."Aniko do you take this man to be your offical wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" he asked her,"I do," she said."I now prononse you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest finished and the couple gently kissed each other for the first time as husbnd and wife.

The new couple walked down the aisle followed by Kagome and Inuyasha and finally Sota and his friend Hikari who said she'd be Aniko's flower girl. The reception was in a large white tent outside which was lined with isicle lights on the inside.

"Alright ladies time to throw the bouquet," the MC called all the single girls to the dance floor, Aniko turned around and threw the flowers which flew right over all the girls and landed in Inuyasha's lap. Everyone laughed at the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Alright gentlemen get out here,"the MC called the single guys out, Sesshomaru took off Aniko's gurtle with his teeth and flung it into the crowd of guys which was caught by none other then Sota. The boy just looked at his parents and grinned.

Everyone waved Sesshomaru and Aniko off as they went off for their honeymoon in Hawaii for two weeks. The newly wed couple walked up to their hotel room very late, when they got to the door Sesshomaru picked up his bride and carried her into the room like Kagome told him to.

That night neither bride or groom a wink of sleep for two whole weeks.

* * *

I put that last part in for my preverted reviewers god bless you all and I hope you enjoyed it please review. 


	14. Epliogue

hello all sry if I offended anybody with my last comment I assure it was scrictly for only shits and giggles, anyway enjoy

* * *

"C'mon everybody let's go"Anikosaid as everyone piled out in front of the well house and then figured out how everyone would get to the feudal era. 

Inuyasha and Kagome went down first,"you ready," Sesshomaru asked his wife and stepson, they both took one last look at their home and nodded. The youkai then picked up Sota and held his mate's hand before all three jumped down the old well.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at their faces when he brought them out of the well, they seemed so awstruck at the scenery.

"Well let's go Lady Kaede and the others will be waiting for us,"Kgome said starting in the direction of the village,"you guys go on ahead I'll be with you in a sec,"Inuyasha replied wtching them all walk off.

The hanyou didn't want them to see him put the large boulder into the well so that no demons could ever go into that world again. Inuyasha stood there for a few more minutes before catching up with the others.

"What kept you?"Kagome asked him,"nothing you have to worry about," he replied wrapping his clawed hand around hers. The hanyou turned awy blushing when Kagome smiled at him and noticed his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Where's dumbass?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome," he needed to get the last member of the family,"she whispered bck as they entered the village.

Sesshomaru stood in the exact same place he left her almost a year ago when he started seeing Aniko _'please don't hate me' _he thought as he went in search of who he was looking for.

He walked in the village for a short time before he stopped dead in his tracks immedietly recognising the small girl.Rin.

The raven haired girl stopped playing with the young man he was running from nd a smile immedietly went to her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" running into his open arms hugging him with everything she had in her,"I miss you, where have you been?" she asked playfully punching his arm.

The youkai smiled down at her,"I told you I would be back when I found yuo a good family did I not?" he said, and after she nodded," well let's go home then," he finished holding out his hand to her.

"Can Kohaku come to?" she asked pointing to the boy she was playing with earlier, the youkai's face became very serious as he recognised this boy.

"It's alright Lord Sesshomaru, he's free now he no longer needs the Shikon jewel, I took it out of his back when I found and healed him," Rin explained. Sesshomaru reluctantlynodded his head knowing his sister was where the rest of his family wait for them.

The youkai and two human children returned to where Aniko and the others were to find his wife talking to the old Prietess, Sota playfightingwith the fox cub and Inuyasha and Kagome talking to the demonslayer and the monk. Sesshomaru quickly noticed that the monk no longer wore those silly beads around his hand.

Sango was the first to notice and her eyes went wide with shock from what she saw.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked concerned,"Kohaku," was all she could she could muster before running towards her little brother.

Kohaku heard his name being called and instantly knew who the woman was running at him.

"Sango," he cried running after her hugging her hard afraid she might dissapear. The two stood like that for a long time before let him go to look at him to make sure this wasn't a dream. Sango then looked at Sesshomaru and gaave a slight bow in gratitude.

The youki gave her a slight nod before leading Rin over to Aniko and intrduced them

"Rin I want you to meet your new mother and my mate Aniko," the girl was excited as she shook the woman's hand,"you alreadyknow Kagome and over there is your new stepbrother Sota," he finished.

"You mean the long, dark hired boy with the kitsune in his mouth?" she questioned just to make sure

"yes that would be him...Sota drop it," the youkai told the boy and tried with all his might not to laugh as Sota nodded and spat Shippo hurling him across the yard.

"Sorry Shippo," sota said when the kitsune came back,"whatever round two," the other boy replied as they continued their play.

Later that night Aniko and Sesshomaru sat outside their castle and watched the sunset.

"Are you sure your going to be happy living here Aniko?It's more dangerous for you here," he asked

"Of course and besides you make it worth living here," she whispered in his ear. They were both quiet for a while enjoying each others until the youkai couldn't control it anymore.

"You know what we hven't done in a while?" he said looking at her with a mishcevious grin.

The End

* * *

Ya I know my head is in the gutter but I couldn't resist well anyway hope you enjoyed the story review and tell me if I should make a sequel


End file.
